my heart beats for two oli sykes fan fic
by rosawishes
Summary: This is my first story about a girl who finds a better life when she meets oli.  Please give me reviews! thank you and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Oli Sykes Fan Fiction

Chapter 1

The main character is a 19 year old girl named jasmine "jazzy". Jasmine was kicked out of the house at 18, more on that later!

I couldn't believe some good luck was coming from this long year. My current boyfriend Jake was taking me to a Bring Me the Horizon concert. Needless to say bring me the horizon was my hands down favorite band with the hands down hottest front man. I didn't dare tell Jake that, though, he has accused me many times. As I got out of the shower I reached out for the towel before the cold could hit me. I opened the door and watched as the steam rushed out the bathroom. I sat in front of the mirror and pulled out a small zip lock bag of my makeup. 1 foundation, 1lip gloss, 1 foundation, 1 gel eyeliner and 1 pallet containing 6 eye shadows. I put the foundation on s I usually do and then stared blankly into the palette. My makeup always determined my clothes but today was special so I felt I should go in proper order. I knew it was going to be hot with the crowd so I grabbed a pair of jeans that ended right above the knee. I found my red BMTH shirt and decided to save it for last because my hair was still soaking. I put on some converse because I felt any other shoe would end up falling off in the excitement. I went back to the mirror and looked at the makeup pallet: gray, black, blue, purple, and white. A smoky eye seemed like the only option. I did my makeup carefully to make each side symmetrical. I loved how the black eyeliner and mascara brought out my light brown eyes. I towel dried my hair then blow dried. I straightened it in 10 minutes and decided I was ready I slipped on a bra and my shirt. I walked to the living room and Jake asked if I was ready then walked me to the car. I felt sad he didn't compliment me. The car ride was silent. "Thanks for bringing me to the concert" I said smiling at him "yeah" he replied flatly. Thankfully we were early so we were about 8th in line at the entrance. My excitement escalated as I saw a man with a key going to unlock the doors. We rushed in standing at the front right at the foot of the stage. "Hold on for dear life "Jake said with his body pressed on the stage. I laughed at him till I realized he was serious people swarmed in filling the whole room pushing us against the stage.

We were there for about 2 hours when the lights dimmed and my stomach started doing flips.

A crew started setting up mics, amps, speakers, cords, and signs on the stage. I started to try to glance to the left where the band would enter wanting to be the first person to see Oliver. Before I knew it he jumped out and I lost all feeling. I lost every sense as I felt the pressure building in the crowd. I stared at the stage like a deer in the headlights. I looked closely at his slim frame, his hair flipping in his face, his shirt tightening on his arms when he pulled the mic. To his lips. He was perfect. I turned to see Jake lost in his own world moshing. Long into the show I heard a screaming noise coming from jakes direction. Jake was slamming a boy's head into the edge of the stage I saw blood dripping. Jake stop! I screamed. Realizing I fucked up…big time….He grabbed my shoulders "Jasmine, I told you, you never tell me what to fucking do." In the heat of the moment I started to realize the music slowly stopping. He slapped me hard and I felt heat rush to my cheek. "Why would you hit a girl, Dick" I heard someone yell. Jake pushed me, my back hitting the stage. I felt embarrassed. We ruined the whole show because we were so visible to the band.*CRACK* I heard and saw Jake on the ground knocked out. I started to doze out. "It's okay I got you" I heard and felt my body lift from the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me start out by saying im so sorry to anybody who liked my story and wanted more!**

**I apologize for making yall wait!**

"_Come on lets go"_

"_No I am not leaving her she has no one she's going to be confused when she wakes up"_

I didn't recognize the voices speaking or where I was but I figured I should wake up. I shot up from the bed.

"slowly dear" a nurse said to me.

"where am i? what happened ?"

"calm down sweetie there was an accident at a concert but this sweet young man made sure you got to the hospital safely."

I turned to my left to see "the sweet young man" she referred to. "HOLY SHIT" I screamed.

"im sorry!" he said

" . OLIVER . SYKES . " i hyperventilated

"yes I am please don't cry" he looked nervous

"im sorry" I said "I just am a little shocked to be sitting next to you"

"ok Jasmine" the nurse said "im going to get you a drink then we can start seeing how much you remember"

I turned to Oliver and fellow band mate Lee Malia.

"do I want to see a mirror?" I asked laughing

They laughed with me. The nurse came in and brought me a hot tea.

"okay hunny I want to see how your memory working so start your day from the morning."

"well I, uhm.. I woke up and was excited to go to the concert with my boyfriend. I got ready,we were early. Umh… the concert started, my boyfriend was fighting to roughly…I told him not too…he uhh yelled at me..thats all I sorry"

"that's quite all right, that's all I expected you to the concert you got into an argument with your boyfriend and he pushed you your back and head hit the stage"

I shook my head "this is so embarrassing im sorry Oliver I ruined your show"

He stood up. "do not mention it! You needed help. It's the least I can do for a fan."

"You will be able to leave tomorow" the nurse told me.

"thank you"

"im heading to the cafeteria want anything jasmine?"

"no thanks"

"you comng oli?"

"nah ill keep her company. Bring me something"

Oh my god oliver sykes is keeping me company breath jazzy breath

"thank you so much oliver but you don't have to stay much longer I am leaving tomorrow"

Oh my god where am I going to stay I just realized I don't have a home I lived with jake.

I started crying without meaning to.

"whats wrong jasmine"

"I just realized I don't have a place to go I lived with jake"

"What about your parents"

"They kicked me out a year ago"

"I'm sure I'll find a friend"

"Why don't you stay with me?"

"I can't do that I don't want to burden you like that " I lied through my teeth

"A pretty girl staying with me? Not a burden at all!"

"Only for a little while okay?"

"Okay if you don't change your mind" he smiled a cocky smile and I almost fainted


End file.
